The Joker and the Thief
by Eriklover101
Summary: Trish Night an orphan thief that just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. When she goes to steal from a bank that just happens to be the Jokers next target. Wounder what happens next read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**_Joker and the Thief Part one_**

It was a normal night on Gotham's fine streets. Well fine if you could call them that. The slums like streets in the poorer parts of town where anything but fine. The dirty un-kept streets full of gangs prowling in the shadows waiting for their next victim to snatch. Injustice taking place before you're very eyes though the corrupt police force dared not touch soul for fear of what power they may have. Dirty vermin's crawling around the slums pestering passers near by. The time stuck nine o'clock. Being July the night was warm with a soothing breeze. Among the dirty streets in the poorest part of Gotham's streets was a girl. Trish Night. Her name her curse she always said and believe me if you where her you would know of her curse. Being born into a family with a father who couldn't care less if she lived or died and an abusive mother she was abandoned at three years of age. Everyday she can still remember the wind on that day and how it rustled through her hair. Being spotted by the Police as homeless she was taken in care though no one wanted to take her in. Back in her child days Trish was not what you would call a pretty girl. She was often looked down upon for her unusually bright red hair, small stature, pale ivory skin and freckles. Instead of being taken into a loving family Trish was subjected to the horrors of Starlight.

Starlight is the biggest Orphanage in all of Gotham and incidentally the worst of all. Though in appearance and when guests are around the place seems like Paradise but once the doors are closed the staff turn into monsters. With the Orphans in the home never given real care or even false security the Orphans are at war with each other all the time constantly at battle the strongest and most popular get to live while the weakest and strangest get devoured. Trish learned that very quickly. After her first beating at the age of four she quickly toughened herself up rising up the ranks to become the most feared in all of Starlight, though she wasn't popular. The girl was a loner and hated the company of others they just got in her way. Living a double life where she would appear just the loner girl in Starlight but outside the orphanage doors she would transform into a pick pocketing machine. But a life of crime was her way between surviving the next day with the amount of money she had made she was able to buy herself food and clothes on her back without it she would have died long ago. The bad thing about Trish though was she seemed to always be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

And that was no different from tonight because the moment the clock struck nine everything changed for her. She was just happily going into Gotham bank to put in the money her days of pick pocking had earned her. When a thunderous crash roared through the door. The overweight bank worker threw his arms in the air knowing it to be yet another bank robbery, the third this weak actually. However it was no ordinary bank robbery. The room suddenly filled with green smog that stole the breath of everyone in its path. Except one! Trish Night stood unaffected by the smog's supernatural power. Though it did leave her mind blurry and posture slightly edgy yet it didn't claim her life like everyone else in its path. A man then roared in the door. Dressed in a well trimmed purple suit, purple bowlers hat, and a laugh that made even the smog itself cringe he waltzed in happily looking around seeing how many lives he had taken today. With a young slim woman dressed like a clown jester attached to his arm swooning over him like putty in his hands. The man's eyes instantly caught Trish. From the distance Trish could see a grin of unhappiness replace the laughter that was originally on his face. "Get the money!" He yelled viciously over to his arm candy. She nodded happily running to claim the money from the bank.

The man suddenly jolted forwards sprinting over to Trish at an amazing speed. She rolled her eyes unaffected by the man's death glare. Up close she could make out his features and tried hard not to burst in hysterics. From far away the man looked threatening with a laugh of death and heart of coal up close he looked like a clown! And that is no over exaggeration. His face ghost white, lips blood red, and hair a dark green. "Why aren't you dead!" He yelled a look of curiosity in his eyes. "Am I not?" Trish asked sarcastically. "Don't mess with me girl! Who do you think you're talking too!" He yelled squinting his eyes. "Not a comedian I can tell you that." She said crossing her arms. "By the way lose the makeup it doesn't suit you." She said her words poisonous. The man clenched his teeth and fists. Before any violence could begin however the sound of sirens filled the air, The Police. "SHIT!" They both yelled at the same time. They turned to each other. "I say we work together to get out of this." The man pleaded she nodded. The police just wanted their hands on her since they caught her stealing from the jeweler across the street. And unknown to her he was a wanted man.

"Come on I know a back way out of here." Trish snapped walking to her right the man followed. "Don't you want to wait for the girl?" Trish questioned. The man shrugged his shoulders. "She'll lead them off our trail." He protested. Trish nodded as they went along. "Mr J I got the…" The women said. "FREEZE!!" A cop screamed running into the bank while the rest of his companions followed. The women dropped the bag of money instantly feeling fear creep on her. "Where's Mr J?" She asked. Suddenly from outside she could see his bright purple car drive away far into the distance. "Monona. Roy. Get them!" The Cop yelled pressed a gun to the women's head while he reached into his pockets for handcuffs. The two men instantly ran outside to one of the many police cars ready to get on the chase only to find their tires slashed. Meanwhile off into the distance miles away now. The mysterious man and Trish road away into the distance happy for their escape. Clutching onto her faithful pen knife she was grateful for it. Both the man and Trish turned looking at each other. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship. The man's fist came into contact with her face harshly sending her flying into the side window knocking her out cold, Or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Strapping her to a seat, and Tying her up tight the mysterious man dressed in a purple suit let out a snarl of disappointment. How had this girl survived? No one had ever been able to withstand his powerful toxic gas. What made her so different? The man questioned to himself while he watched her in boredom. Every second was torture he wanted her out of his sight. With long jet black obviously dyed hair that resembled the night time sky, pale skin dressed in huge amounts of eyeliner he was feeling sick by just looking at her. She looked like the rest of the army of teenagers dressed in black these days. Feeling a jolt of relief when she opened her eyes he wasted no time. "How did you survive?" He questioned aggressively. "You just head butted me it wasn't like you.." She ranted on not understanding what he meant. "Not that you brat!, The toxin how did you survive?" Meeting his glare with an equally evil one she scoffed. "Don't call me a brat clown boy!" She yelled. Clutching his hands onto her neck he squeezed extremely tight.

"Don't you know when to keep that filthy mouth of yours shut!" He snarled extremely vicious. Struggling to push away Trish finally realized she was tied up. She was tied to a long plain white seat much like one in a dentist. Her stomach strapped in while her hands where tied up. She had no way out. Not giving up without a fight Trish pulled at her chains determined to get away. Letting out a repulsive set of laughter the man stood over her, taking in every inch of her. "FUCK YOU!" Trish screamed kicking him with her free feet. The man let out groans realizing he hadn't chained her feet. His eyes however glowed bright like a maniac. Trying hard to bite back the rest of the words in her throat Trish breathed in. Despite how much rage she felt she wasn't stupid. With the evil in his eyes she was not prepared to pull herself deeper. Wrapping his fingers inside her hair he pulled her up. A knife suddenly appeared in his hand. Trish began to struggle knowing well the man was going to use it. She was right. In a moment she felt the sharp sensation of the blade of a knife come into contact with her stomach.

She screamed feeling him twist it inside her stomach. Pulling it out without warning Trish contained the tears that bloomed in her eyes. Looking down at her white shirt all she could see was the crimson flow of blood. "That's what I call bloody excitement!" The man cackled above her. Watching as more and more blood dripped down soaking her once white shirt like a sponge Trish felt the anger burn inside of her soul her eyes like daggers on his skin sent glares. The man however was having the most fun he had in a long time. "BOYS!" He yelled his words creaking onto Trish like a bad dream. His words Smothering over her making her anger only increase. Feeling her heart beat increase Trish let out a laugh. "You're pathetic." She yelled unwilling to succumb to fear like most people would in this situation. Trish Night. She may be street smart, she may be intelligent, but she has a temper. And when you cross it no matter what she won't back down. Trish knew well that this man could easily take away her life but she was ready to die if this was the time for her to go. She'd lived in hell long enough. That's what she nicknamed life hell, because that's all it ever had been for her.

The man turned to face her again, His eyes sending her unwelcoming glares. Before anything else could happen a voice filled the room. "Boss." His muttered. "Give me that!" The man squealed running over to the voice. Trish couldn't see where he went or who the voice belonged to being tied to a chair she couldn't see much but it didn't bother her. The man now stood in front of her again his bowler hat now strung away revealing his greasy hair in all of its glory. "You survived the gas attack well done. But can you survive this?" The man asked revealing a needle in his hand. A needle full of his famous killing toxin, only this dose unlike his smoke was pure toxin not untainted in anyway. Moving towards her Trish was off. Kicking her legs around frantically while the rest of her body moved around in her seat she wasn't going to die without a fight of course. Constantly biting the air around her if she felt his hand became close.

However her resistance and fights where useless. Standing far away from her Trish let off a smirk thinking she had won. She hadn't. Throwing the needle she could do nothing. Flinging itself into her bleeding body Trish let off another scream feeling herself being drenched by pain. Coming up when she was helpless the mysterious man pressed the needle down injecting her with every single drop. Standing over he watched. After all what if his famous toxin was losing its power? That's the only reason he could think of if she was still alive he just had to make sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris sat watching the video tapes from the latest Gotham bank robbery. His eyes was tired and his soul was like ice. Today hadn't been a good week. His wife had left him taking his resentful son with her. His sons last words to his father where "I hate you." And on top of that he had to work late into night investigating the latest of The Jokers heist. Its not easy being a Police Officer. Minim wage. Criminals will kill you on sight. And you barley get thanks for you're work. You've always got people complaining you're not doing the best you can. Letting out a yawn his eyes caught onto the young girl with jet black hair. Trish Night. Starlight had reported her missing not long ago most likely they where just after the cash that went along with her. Chris observed her very carefully wondering how she got all of that money in her hands after all most orphans don't tend to get that much cash. Suddenly a thick smog surrounded the room. Joker toxin. The favourite way of The Joker to kill his victims. After all you'd have to be immune in order to leave alive. And no one is in this World not even The Joker himself can withstand such a deadly poisonous weapon. After all The Joker always shows up when the toxin is finished.

The smoke cleared from the room. Millions dead in sight. But one stood alive. Trish Night. Chris watched mesmerized. There's no way she survived that on her own. She would have had to been in on it. Wrong. The Joker suddenly charged in with Harley Quinn latched onto his arms. Five days ago she'd been arrested over this crime. Seemed her lover boy Joker had left her at the scene of the crime to keep heat off himself. A day ago however she escaped from the clutches of Arkym asylum leaving to get back to her precious. Will she ever learn? That's when Chris noticed the look of distain on The Jokers face. And the look was straight at Trish. 'There's no way she could have been involved.' Chris thought to himself. The tape went onto show both The Joker and Trish escape together while Harley was left arrested by the police. Thoughts began to form in Chris's mind. The Joker had obviously taken this girl to kill her. It was obvious The Joker sensed danger when he saw this girl survive him. After all no one survived him. He's the clown prince of crimes. The cosmic joke. He gets the job done, but not this time. This girl survived. Which meant one thing and one thing only. They had found someone at last who could withstand the deadly poison which meant they're was some hope in the people of Gotham.

The key to the salvation of Gotham resided in her blood. All he had to do was find her before The Joker killed her. Elsewhere The Joker was finding problems of his own. Trish was still alive! Again she had cheated death. His face was fuming with anger his fist clenched watching her on the chair. She had been asleep now for five full days. The toxin hadn't killed her but had instead kept her asleep. This would have been good enough for The Joker but with each passing day she'd awake more and more getting closer to being awake. This didn't sit with The Joker at all. His strongest venom was powerless against her. How? There was something not right about this girl something had to have made her this way it couldn't be normal unless…his toxin was growing weak. No of course not it was her all HER it had to be. A smile grew on The Jokers face he couldn't wait until she awoke now. She'd have a lot of explaining to do. All of these thoughts circled in The Jokers mind while he bit his finger nails growing frantic. "Mister J." A cute women's voice muttered. Harley Quinn. The Joker didn't respond. His mind was elsewhere. "Mister J." She spoke growling louder. No response. Harley stormed off away from The Joker and this meddling girl. Who did she think she was? Stealing her precious away from her. Jealousy was burning inside her soul creating more anger than humanely possible. Never underestimate a women they may be sweet creatures but when angry they have more fire than Satan himself.

Trish was getting very close to waking up. For at least two days not she was drifting in and out of consciousness. But every time she fell back to slumber she'd see a ghoulish smile more haunting than a ghost. It was the smile of the purple man from the bank robbery constantly in her dreams. And when she was back to conscious she didn't open her eyes but instead heard everything that went on. She knew two things and two things only. Number one the man wasn't happy she was still alive. Number two a women was jealous when she was around. Only one thing was sure though, when she woke up there would be hell.


End file.
